Love Hurts Without You
by Maiko-Yukuta98
Summary: It is of France X England & England X America ( Hetalia) France loves England but he knew that England would never return his feelings because England thought of him like disgusting frog and a flirt.


I look at them from the other side of the room. My love was with that arrogant bastard that always calls himself a hero when he does nothing. I despise that bastard. My love look up from that bastard's eyes and look at me half with disgust and half with concern. I felt my heart break when I look at him...looking at his face and into his eyes make my heart break as i remember that day... when i confess to him...

It was a sunny day I was outside our cafe where I first fell in love with him. I had specially asked him to come down to this cafe today to talk to him. I slowly push open the door and I heard the beautiful door bells rang as I enter. I look up to see him already seating at our usually table seeping tea. As i got closer i can smell the fragrance of the tea that i knew very well because he loved to drink it... . As i get closer to the table and into his view he gently put down his cup of tea and look up at me and said :" You are late " with a smirk on his face which melt my heart. I smiled back with a low laugh as i pull out a chair and sat down. He look at me and impatiently asked :" So ...What do you want to talk about ? ". I chuckled and said with a smirk on my face :" You are as impatient as ever ". He just glared at me and folded his arms as he leaned back on his chair waiting for an answer.

My smirk and all my expression were gone and seriousness took over and I took a deep breath in and look him straight in the eyes and said :" I wanted to say something to you in person that i can't just say it through the phone and that is...that ...is..." .The expression on his face were serious too and he look questionably at me as I kept saying " that...is..." as I was too nervous. He finally asked :" yes ? ((O.o))". I took in another deep breath and said :" I just want to say ... I love you i have loved you since the day you opened up to me in this cafe and took off your mask and I can finally see into those beautiful green eyes of yours " and I lift up his chin and look into his gorgeous green eyes that are more beautiful than the most beautiful emerald that exist in the world .

He just look at me shocked and then a lightning flash and the thunder clashed with a thundering BOOM ! He finally snapped out of his shock and slapped my hand away .I was then surprise at what happened ,then i hear the door bell rang and the heavy rain pour down . He looked down and said :" I'm sorry but I can't accept your feeling as i love another" .I was taken aback and i felt my chest hurt and a breaking sound of glass not from my surrounding ,but from inside me . He stood up with his hair covering his eyes and slowly walked away and i heard the bell of the door rang and the slamming of the door . My heart broke then, it hurt so much that even even someone plunging a knife into my heart would be easier than torture . It was because my heart was not only broken to pieces but i felt that someone just ripped it out and throw it onto the floor and trample over it like it was dirt then proceed to cutting it up into pieces . That was the day i was rejected by my love and felt immense pain that and this was like Jeanne D'Arc all over again and i didn't know what to do ...

He looked me in the eyes and asked :" Are you ok Francis ?" . I looked at him with a fake smile and said :" Yeah i am ,why would i not be mon amour " i smirked and put on a mask to hide my pain and sadness. He just turned away his head ,stood up and said : "Come on Alfred lets go , i don't want to be around this _frog _any longer". That bastard stood up beside him and said :" Ha Ha Of course come on lets go .Hm... we can have hamburgers HAHAHA cuz I AM THE HERO AHAHAHAHA" . I just stay put and smiled sadly at his back as i took off my mask and whispered :" I still love you Arthur". I tucked my hands into my pocket and walked to the nearest window and looked out .It was raining heavily again like _that _day and it was reflecting my feelings again . As I look sadly out the window I saw Arthur and Alfred under a umbrella kissing and i suddenly felt a wet droplet of water on my face and I realise it was my tear and more ran down my face as my back slowly back up into a wall and slid down till I was hugging my legs crying for I have no more love and that I do not think I could love again.


End file.
